The Promise of Love
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Olivia remembers when she hears a song. Tracy Chapman's The Promise. Song Fic


The Promise of Love

Spoilers: Over There I&II, Olivia, The Plateau

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did.

* * *

Olivia Dunham sat in a bar with Lincoln and Charlie, they were having a 'night on the town' and she was the designated driver. A song came on the stereo and it made her smile, something about the song made her remember being loved.

"Hey guys, what is this song?"

Charlie looked at her, "Tracy Chapman's The Promise…why?"

"No reason, I just like it." She took a drink of her coke and let the guys go back to playing around with a few more of the Fringe agents who started arriving.

The first few lyrics made her remember being alone, of waiting for someone to save a small little girl. Then came a memory, although it seemed not her own, of a man saving her from being a small scared little girl…Peter Bishop had done that.

_If you wait for me _

_then I'll come for you_

_Although I've traveled far_

_I always hold a place for you in my heart_

She remembered thinking of Peter Bishop and him returning to her, like he knew to…like they were linked together. He always seemed to find her, no matter the situation. He made her feel loved and safe, no longer alone.

_If you think of me_

_If you miss me once in awhile_

_Then I'll return to you_

_I'll return and fill that space in your heart _

She began remembering memories that were her own but not her own. She remembered a kiss and how much it was special and full of love.

_**"Peter…you don't belong here."**_

**"**_**No, I don't belong here but I don't belong there either."**_

_**Her alternate nodded and took a step forward. "Yes, you do. I have thought of one hundred reasons... why you should come back." She took a few steps more forward and looked at him. "To…to fight the shape-shifters, to take care of Walter, to…to save the world. But in the end...you have to come back. Because you belong with me."**_

The kiss was soft and warm and so full of love. Nothing except love was poured into it, not anger or pain or of being scared…just love. His touch was soft and warm, how he pulled her into an embrace and full of comfort and love. Nothing but love seemed to exist between her and Peter Bishop. She wanted to return to that love and warmth, his safety and care.

_Remembering_

_Your touch_

_Your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_If you'll be waiting_

She hoped he was dreaming of her like she was always dreaming of him. She was in this place, while warm it was dark and scary. She hoped to return to him and hear his heart as he held her again, a natural rhythm so soothing it was her lullaby.

_If you dream of me _

_like I dream of you_

_In a place that's warm and dark_

_In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart._

The kiss kept coming back, his touch and everything inbetween. It was also as if she felt his arms around her again, if she really concentrated. Could she get home to that before it was too late.

She was in a foreign room, a foreign world and all she had was her memories of her world. Of Peter and a life that could be lost if she didn't make it back.

_Remembering_

_Your touch_

_Your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_If you'll be waiting_

* * *

She didn't know how it happened but one minute she was sitting in O'Mallory's Bar on the other side and a second later she was standing in Walter's lab.

The elderly man was surprised to see her and backed up, she smiled. "Walter its me…its Olivia, you took me as a child and pumped me full of Cortexiphan. I was stuck over there but I remembered and all I wanted was to come home and now I'm here."

He chuckled and made his way over to her, she hugged the scientist like she never thought she would. The door opened and Peter walked in with Broyles, he stopped at the sight of her.

"Peter…" her voice was a whisper and he seemed to smile, rushing to her.

She felt it as Peter picked her up in his arms and turned around, happy to have her again. He put her down and looked at her, "Liv…my Olivia."

"Always your Olivia." She smiled, "all I wanted was to come home to you and I was here."

* * *

Two Years Later

Olivia stood dancing with Peter at their wedding, it seemed only natural to have only one song for their first dance. She chose Tracy Chapman's The Promise…which was the same on both sides it seemed and they dances to it.

"Why this song?"

"Because I was listening to it over there when I began to remember, when I crossed over it was the song I was thinking over. If you listen you'd understand."

So he did and both danced to the song, the lyrics calling together memories of the past and of the future.

_I've longed for you _

_And I have desired_

_To see your face your smile_

_To be with you wherever you are _

_Remembering_

_Your touch_

_Your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you_

_Please say you'll be waiting _

_Together again_

_It would feel so good to be_

_In your arms_

_Where all my journeys end_

_If you can make a promise _

_If it's one that you can keep_

_I vow to come for you_

_If you wait for me _

_And say you'll hold_

_A place for me _

_in your heart._

_A place for me in your heart._

_A place for me in your heart._

_A place for me in your heart._

* * *

A/N: I heard this song and thought of Olivia being trapped on the other side without Peter, I thought it would make her remember.


End file.
